An Encore Performance
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Feb. 2010 short story challenge. *AR   AU* The idea is to combine 2 screen caps in a logical way. The time period is 'present day.'  Michaela and Sully both have different vocations in this modern fanfic. Valentine's Day theme - romance galore!


An Encore Performance  
>By: Tess Thieler<br>February 2010 DQ Short Story Challenge 

Author's note: This challenge is written with a modern day theme. Sully and Michaela have the same personalities and tenderness that they displayed in the series, however, both character's vocations are very different. Grace is included in this story and though her vocation is also different than in the series, her spunky personality is something I strived to keep. I hope you enjoy this present day valentine twist with these wonderful characters.

Challenge Picture 1: Sully and Michaela facing each other, both dressed in their typical western clothing. Their hands are clasped together and drawn up between them. In the background is a partially visible large horse tacked with blinders and a harness.

Challenge Picture 2: Sully dressed as Prince Charming and driving a chariot.

~dq~dq~dq~

"You're what?"

"I think I'm falling in love."

Grace waved a thank you to the customer at the bank's drive-thru window. "Oh come on now, Michaela. You've known Byron for only how long?"

"Fourteen weeks."

Grace glared at her. "You're crazy."

"Crazy in love, you mean." A customer pulled up and she sent the drawer out to the open car window.

"No, just crazy," Grace confirmed. "You haven't even had a real date yet."

"We go out to dinner after every rehearsal. He insists on paying, too." Michaela focused on the transaction at hand. Working for several years as a bank teller, she'd become accustomed to talking with co-workers and counting money accurately at the same time.

"But that's just it," her co-worker continued as she opened the clear plastic tube containing her next customer's items. "Where's the going out to movies… or dancing… or-"

"Or what? Performing in the local theatre is something we already have in common. We both love it. The costumes… the characters… the settings…"

"Sure it's great to have something like that in common, but what do you really know about him?"

Completing the transaction, Michaela sent the drawer back out to her customer with her receipt. "We talk constantly through dinner. He has a small horse farm on the outskirts of town."

"Horse farm?"

"He raises and trains horses. Some of them have been used in the plays he's been in." With no customer currently at her window, Michaela retrieved a drink from the water cooler.

"So you feel chemistry with this guy?" Grace needled her after sending the tube of cash back to the waiting vehicle.

"His name is Byron," Michaela reminded her long-time friend, "And yes, I do. More than anyone else I've ever met."

"H'mmm… how do you know it's not just a performance? Your character and his are romantically involved in the play, right?"

"I just know."

"Come on, girl. Don't keep me in suspense."

"All right – all right." Michaela grinned. "He kisses me differently now. In the scene when he kisses my character's hand right after he slides a ring on my finger, there's an intensity that wasn't there before. During last night's performance I know I blushed profusely while I broke out in goose-bumps during that scene."

Staring out the window right through her own reflection, she became completely absorbed with her vivid memory of that moment until a new customer pulled up and honked the horn, making her jump.

Grace laughed. "I was there last night. Your western costumes looked great on both of you. I also noticed that the feelings between your two characters seemed very real. I just wanted you to finally admit it." She opened the next customer's tube of banking needs. "Besides, over the last few weeks, I've noticed that gleam in your eyes when you speak his name. I thought it was about time I finally get to see this new boyfriend of yours."

With her head in the clouds, Michaela blushed as she thanked her current customer and sent the drawer back out, completely neglecting to ask Grace if she enjoyed the play. "Byron's handsome… charming…. a true gentleman… just about everything I ever imagined in a man."

"Girl, you got it bad."

Michaela giggled. "No - I got it good. Real good. I get to kiss the man I'm in love with in the play and then many times afterwards."

"You're blushing again."

"Am I? He's just so wonderful in so many ways. When he kisses me, he makes my head spin."

Grace eyed her co-worker. "Better be careful you don't fall off that stage then."

Both women broke out in laughter. With a break in customers, they sat back and relaxed.

"So when do I officially get to meet… Byron?"

Maybe in fifteen minutes. He's coming to pick me up after our shift is done."

"Really?"

Michaela nodded. "He says he has a special evening planned."

"Well, it is close to Valentine's Day," Grace reminded her. "Better be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"To get engaged."

"Oh be serious."

"I am. If he's as wonderful as you say, then I'll just bet he's romantic, too."

Michaela blushed again. "He is… very."

"And did he tell you what he has planned?"

Michaela's expression blanked. "Well, no actually."

"And do you think he's as much in love with you as you are with him?"

"I know he is - he already told me so. I've told him, too… weeks ago."

Grace glared at her. "And you've kept this a secret until now because…"

"Because I thought you'd give me a lecture about moving too fast."

"And I would have too, considering your track record with past boyfriends. Would you have expected me to say anything different?"

"No… but this time it IS different." Michaela sipped her water. "I don't know… Byron makes me feel... cherished. He makes me feel like I mean the world to him - that he'd do anything for me." She paused then added, "I feel that way about him, too."

"That's because you're a good and kind person."

"Byron is too."

Grace smiled at her. "I'm anxious to see this guy up close."

Glancing at the clock, the girls realized it was time to switch the lighted open sign to closed. They started the process of closing out their drawers, accounting for the cash first.

Moments later, Grace stood in stunned silence, when a horse pulled up in front of her window. The reins extended to an antique vintage carriage now in front of Michaela's window. Prince Charming, in full costume, leaned toward Michaela to knock on the glass.

Michaela, in the middle of counting the one dollar bills in her drawer, jumped. Money flew everywhere. "Oh my gosh!" Her eyes danced as her hands covered her gaping mouth.

Grace finally found her voice. "I take it this is the frontiersman who was on stage with you last night?"

Still shocked, all Michaela could do was nod.

"Don't you think you should answer him?"

Shaking out of her stupor, Michaela finally realized that Byron, projecting a huge boyish grin, was pointing to her drawer that extends out to banking customers. Flicking a switch, she sent it out to him and watched intently as he took a cloth handkerchief from his coat pocket and set it inside. He motioned for her to turn on the speakers.

"Hello, Byron." Michaela couldn't help but giggle with excitement.

His smile widened. "Hello, my lady."

Grace sat back to watch the spectacle before her unfold. Her co-worker wasn't exaggerating. This Byron was surely something special.

"Before you reach in there," Prince Charming stated, "I have something to tell you."

"About where we're headed tonight?"

"You could say that."

Michaela waited patiently while he tugged the reins and steadied his horse. He activated the carriage's foot brake.

Watching from her front row seat, Grace took in the scene in utter amazement. They may have started out pretending to fall in love through their characters on stage, but the performance unveiling before her was real - genuine. No doubt about it.

"Michaela," he began and placed a hand to his heart. "The love I feel for you goes beyond anything I've ever experienced before in my life. You have captured my heart and soul. No matter what parts we may play in the future, the perfect role for me would be to be your husband - for real. My lovely lady, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

He pointed to the drawer then and she opened it to find a heart shaped diamond ring concealed in the cloth folds of the handkerchief. Unrestrained tears of absolute joy trailed down her cheeks as she lifted her hand into his view and slid the ring on her finger proclaiming, "Yes! I love you, too! Yes!" Her eyes then widened as she suddenly remembered the mess of one dollar bills scattered on the floor.

Grace immediately spoke up. "Go on - get out of here. I'll finish counting your drawer for you."

"You don't mind?"

"Mind?" She shook her head and chuckled softly. "Girl… after that performance, you better not keep this Prince Charming waiting."

Leaving everything as it was, Michaela hugged her dear friend then dashed outside as Byron leaped down from his seat on the carriage. She literally flung herself into his arms. His all-consuming kiss had her soaring… her feet never touched the ground - literally. There was no mistaking the ardent passionate love overflowing and enrapturing them both as they embraced.

Eventually coming back to reality, Byron helped Michaela up into the carriage. As he flicked the reins to put the horse into motion, Grace called out over the speaker, "I better be invited to the wedding!"

The happy couple, beaming bright smiles, waved to her as they departed. Michaela had no clue as to where they were actually headed for the evening, but _happily ever after_ suited her just fine.

~dq~dq~dq~

Author's note: For you romance junkies, here's the real scoop on where the story idea originated from. A few years ago, the radio station I listen to asked listeners (since it was close to Valentine's Day), to call in with their most romantic proposals that either, happened to them, or to someone they knew. The stories were great, but every February since then, as soon as signs of Valentine's Day show up, my mind always drifts back to one very special one. I'll never forget it. It was from a woman who worked as a drive-thru bank teller and her boyfriend showed up on a horse completely dressed in a knight's costume and proposed to her. It was the most romantic and creative idea I ever heard. I could see it happening. He was definitely her "knight in shining armor" and on a steed too! Amazing. I would have LOVED to have been in line that day at that bank. ha-ha :)


End file.
